character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (Canon, Hal Jordan)/ZeroTC01
|-|Green Lantern= |-|God of Light= |-|The Spectre= Summary Harold "Hal" Jordan is the first human inductee of the Green Lantern Corps, as well as one of the founding members of the Justice League of America. He was born in Coast City to Jessica and Martin Jordan, having idolised his father. However, at a very young age, tragedy struck as he was forced to witness his greatest fear, his father losing his life to a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite Martin's death and his family's worries, Hal went on to follow in his father's footsteps, joining the United States Air Force at 18 years of age. Many years later, a dying member of the Green Lantern Corps named Abin Sur crash-landed his ship on Earth. Acknowledging his indomitable will and ability to overcome fear, Sur's ring chose Hal as his replacement, bestowing upon him the role of Green Lantern. As a result, it was his duty to fulfil his role as a galactic police officer, serving and guarding all life in Sector 2814 with his own. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C | At least 1-A | High 1-A Name: Harold "Hal" Jordan Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely around his 40s | Inapplicable | Inapplicable Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corp Member | Host of the Spectre | The God of Light Powers and Abilities: |-|Green Lantern=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Telepathy, Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Creation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Illusion Creation, Holographic Projection, Willpower Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Will Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Absorption, BFR (Can create a Phantom Zone Projector), Conceptual Destruction (Capable of interacting with Parallax, whom embodies fear throughout the entire universe), Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Intangibility, Invisibility, Hacking, Information Analysis, Memory Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) |-|God of Light=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Godly Physiology, Omniscience, Immortality (Types 1, 3''', '''5 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Abstract Existence (Type 1; He is light itself and exists everywhere. Should also scale this state of being from The Source), Shapeshifting, Healing, Telepathy, Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Creation, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Illusion Creation, Willpower Manipulation, Will Empowerment, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Hacking, Information Analysis, Memory Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Possession, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Destruction, Acausality (Type 5), Transduality |-|Hosting The Spectre=All the normal powers of The Spectre: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2''', '''3, and 7''' and '''8), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Healing, Martial Arts, Holy Manipulation, Flight, Aura, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, BFR, Sealing, Power Nullification, Age Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Deconstruction, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, which grants Large Size (Up to Type 8), Invisibility, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Creation, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Absorption, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Extreme Cold, and Radiation Manipulation. With connection to the Logoz, he gains: Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 11), Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to the likes of Superman, The Flash, Wonder Woman, etc. Restrained Lex Luthor in his Warsuit, and according to the latter, Green Lantern rings are extra-dimensional weapons. Able to overpower and restrain Lobo, who can trade blows with the likes of Superman and Martian Manhunter. Caused reality itself to bend in his clash with Sinestro. One-shot Amazo. Greatly injured Mongul. One-shot a Kryptonian. Took out a multitude of Red Tornado androids. Destroyed Cyborg Superman's Willhunters) | Low Multiverse level (Once stopped Superman cold. His ring was stated by Superman to defy all quantification, with an alien who copied his body and stole his ring nearly killing him) | At least Outerverse level (His ring fused with a Mother Box, while Mother Boxes were stated to have access to the energy of The Source. Said to be unbound by time and space. Became the very embodiment of light, and thus he exists everywhere throughout creation) | High Outerverse level (Created his own reality layering over that of The Presence, including his own version of the Sphere of Gods. Can channel the energy and power of The Presence using The Logoz, allowing him to remake all of creation. Able to overpower the beliefs of humanity, which can change creation by rewriting Destiny's book and even somewhat affect The Presence. Connected to the Divine Presence, which contains and surpasses everything in creation) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Blitzed Superman. Caught Zoom, who previously blitzed Superman and Wonder Woman. Tagged Parallax Flash) | [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Firestorm808/Green_Lantern_Corps_Feats_Calculations Massively FTL+] | Omnipresent | Irrelevant, Omnipresent with connection to the Logoz Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Supported the weight of The Spectre, whose body contains eternity, a term typically used to refer to unending time) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the likes of Superman) | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ | Low Multiversal | At least Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: Universe level+ | Low Multiverse level | At least Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: Very High | Unknown | Infinite Range: Universal+ | At least Interplanetary | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Green Lantern Ring (which, as the God of Light, is fused with a Mother Box), Green Lantern Power Battery Intelligence: Above Average | Supergenius, Nigh-Omniscient with connection to the Logoz | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His ring requires charging from time to time. Losing his concentration due to illusions causes his power to dwindle. Unable to utilise his ring if he is overcome by fear. Feats: *'Respect Thread (Post-Crisis)' Key: Post-Crisis | Pre-Crisis | God of Light | Hosting The Spectre Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1